


本能痴迷

by cloudJYQ



Category: ACCA十三区监察课
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudJYQ/pseuds/cloudJYQ
Kudos: 35





	本能痴迷

.  
00

私はあなたの命が尽きるまで見守っています。

巴登今年的冬天来得格外晚些。

吉恩裹紧了身上这件前几天刚从衣柜底下翻出来的大衣，把毛衣的领子往上扯了两下，试图将寒风尽数抵挡在厚重的衣物外面，但真正踏出家门的时刻却还是被突如其来的凉意激得打了个冷战。  
此时此刻他就非常想念在比拉区穿的那身装备。

街上已经很有过节的气氛了。  
面包店的橱窗里摆出五花八门装点着圣诞老人和驯鹿的点心，店面外也纷纷挂起金灿灿的许愿星，入了夜一齐闪烁起来，竟让人有了些星空陨落的错觉。  
一眼望去能见到不少装扮地五彩缤纷的圣诞树，若是下雪想必会更美。

监察科在这一天放了假，原本成天不是往监察科跑就是在外出的路上的人猛然间空闲下来竟有些无事可做。因为忘了今天放假的吉恩起了个大早在萝塔无可奈何地叹气中得到提醒便披着毛毯在沙发上窝了一整个上午。

在翻阅完一周攒下的所有报纸与杂志之后，吉恩看着窗外摇摇欲坠的太阳，踩着城市华灯初上的喧嚣在萝塔的声声催促下踏出了家门。

临近过节，街上的人不少，有不怕冷的姑娘穿着短裙长袜露出一截白皙的大腿，风吹起来时身边的男友便敞开大衣的扣子将人揽在怀里，站在路边交换一个黏糊糊的亲吻，说几句不需要偷听也能猜出内容的情话。

吉恩对此有些不以为然，满脑子想着冻坏了未来遭殃的还是自己，敞开大衣相拥也只不过会让两个人一起感冒。

此时他又有点想念温暖舒服的沙发了。

他从口袋里掏出火机点燃了一支烟，放进嘴里，烟雾在面前散开，又混着口中呵出的冷气，冷白的雾气交缠间仿佛将满街的尘嚣尽数隔绝在了自己的世界之外。

吉恩一边抽烟一边在街边乱逛，街上少有单独出来的人，他又抽着烟偏偏在这个热闹的节日里还一副略显淡漠的表情，实在招人注意得很。  
但来往路人想不到这个监察科的副科长仅仅只是在发呆走神而已。

他想起往年的圣诞节，这个时候他应该正坐在家里和萝塔尼诺一起吃着饭，桌上有萝塔亲手做好的美味的晚餐，手边是空了一大半的酒杯。尼诺会一脸宠溺地看着妹妹和她说话逗她开心，恍惚间他就会幻想，小时候萝塔不懂事说要嫁给尼诺的那件事其实也不是不可能。老实说尼诺这个人确实很让人安心。  
各种意义上。

一根烟还没抽完的工夫他已经走到了中央大广场外，远远的瞧见了点亮了灯火的圣诞树，再往前便尽是一眼望不到头的人潮。

吉恩一贯不是喜欢凑热闹的人，见着如此人头攒动的景象也不想挤上前去，正巧耳机里响起了智脑的提示音，便走到墙边站下，倚着身后的砖瓦打开智脑。

弗一开启，画面尚未看清，熟悉的声音便溜进了耳朵。  
モズ 和ケリ、アトリ争前恐后的送来了祝福，兴奋地说着她们吃到了多么好吃的甜点，遗憾着他不在又不能吃到了。  
吉恩无奈笑了笑，心想即便他在监察科的时候你们好像也没有留过甜点给我啊。嘴里还是扬起一个弧度，说着圣诞快乐。

挂掉通讯后吉恩搓了搓被冻得有些僵硬的手，回家的念头刚刚浮现在脑海里，就听到不远处的人群爆发出一阵惊喜的欢呼。

他循着一众人的视线往天上望过去，就看见大片大片的雪花从遥远的天际飘落下来，摇摇晃晃地坠入夜色，在惊呼声中落在掌心发间最后消逝在熙熙攘攘的人群中，接着是更多的雪花飘落。

吉恩从暖和的口袋里伸出一只手也想去抓那幽幽飘落下来的雪花，干净的雪花被风吹得一个趔趄，最终还是完完整整落在了他的指尖，晶莹剔透的白一闪而逝，很快化作了水滴，轻颤了两下从指尖滑落，在手上留下丝丝水痕。

智脑突然响起了那首专属的音乐铃声，吉恩微微被吓住轻颤了一下，随即很快回过了神手忙脚乱地打开智脑去看他的消息。

是一张图片。  
白白胖胖的小雪人，圣诞帽歪着扣在了头上，脖子上还缠了一条红色围巾，双手间拉了个横幅，用漂亮的花体写着“Merry Christmas, my prince.”

他一时没反应过来，这个白胖子怎么看也不像是成熟稳重的尼诺，但写着这么一句话又不能是他吧？自己给自己说圣诞快乐？

吉恩看着那图片思绪愈发飘远，刚准备给尼诺打个电话好好问一问，就感觉有人从身后拍了拍自己的肩膀，一转身，那人的身影便赫然出现在眼前了。

他的友人大约是刚从南边暖和的地方回来，身上只穿着一件并不算厚实的黑毛衣，手里举着他的相机朝着他笑着走过来，双唇一开一合便吐出些氤氲的白气，那俊朗的面容笼在其中看不太真切。  
借着氤氲雾气快速传递过来的是那道熟悉的低沉笑音，说着圣诞快乐。

手上拎着照片里的那个小白胖子。

.  
01

吉恩·欧塔斯一直觉得Omega的身份是个麻烦，他不想把这麻烦也变成尼诺的。不是麻烦这一回就好，而是每三个月就得来一次，自18岁后的每一个三月都要依靠着尼诺给他临时标记。  
从前他不觉得什么，好似尼诺出现在他身边已经成了自然而然的事了，要不是上次偶尔听モズ   
她们提起，他都忘记了尼诺迟早是要找到自己的那个Omega，和他完成标记，共度一生。  
明明尼诺比他大那么多，明明早该成家的。

在一天标记后，尼诺的气息还未远离那处白皙的脖颈，两个人的信息素缠绕在一起，微甜的苹果味混上了丝丝烟草的味道，甜腻中又夹杂清冷，像要沉溺又将清醒。  
吉恩突然就问了出口，问出口后又失了勇气只好低头抵在他肩膀上，闷声不语。  
“说什么傻话。”尼诺摸摸他的头，声音带笑，像是在哄小孩。

吉恩听话抬头去看看，尼诺自然地微低下头与他对视。他握着他单薄的肩，掌心下还在微微颤抖，这几日若隐若现的青涩香甜完全随之彻底绽开了。  
他意识到有什么不对。  
从吉恩18岁以来就一直抑制着自己的本能，对一切抑制剂过敏的他却又恰好对他的信息素契合，于是每隔三个月的发情期都是他给其一个临时标记，从他毕业到现在已经是监察科的副科长，不知不觉也有了10个年头。

或许吉恩他自己还未察觉，刚才的那些话又是他在怎么样的纠结过后问出来的呢？怕麻烦，怕耽误他，在一年又一年的陪伴下，他对吉恩的家甚至比自己家都还要熟悉，不得不承认，他也确实更喜欢待在那里，而不是一个人躺在无边的夜色里。  
10年过去了，研究所其实没有任何进展，他早在那个绚烂的午后那抹香甜的苹果味一寸寸缠绕上来时就做好了决定。  
若是吉恩找到了那个可以陪他一辈子的人，即便是一个没有信息素的Omega也愿意爱他，那么他就可以放下那个决定。

.

吉恩从未放任发情期到来过，他对发情期也没有什么认识，前几年信息素紊乱的时候，无论他在哪里，尼诺总能在他失态的前一秒出现在他身边，打上临时标记，在淡淡的烟草味逐渐恢复平静。  
可最近不太对。他失控的时间越来越长，越来越没有规律，陌生的感觉从他身体里一点点传透，把大脑的所有冷静理智都挤走，从未如此香甜的气息萦绕在旁，可明明那不是他发情期的时候。  
甚至就在不久前，那汹涌的情潮煞是席卷而来，瞬间将他刚刚洗澡换下的睡袍打湿，他对这发生的一切一知半解，像是朦胧地懂得，又懂的并不那么真切，无知使他生出恐惧，他紧张地喊在厨房给他热牛奶的尼诺。  
尼诺比他更早察觉屋里溢出来的味道，那香甜四处窜出，兜头朝他扑上去。扑得他头晕目眩，甚至在靠近那段白皙的脖颈时涌上了就这样狠狠咬下去将这香味独占的念头。

尼诺抱着人站起，贴在他耳边说，不要乱想，还是说，你有喜欢的人了？  
“ 没有。” 吉恩摇了摇头，声音发颤，带上鼻音的粘，话说的坚决，身子骨又没力气的软在人家怀里，下一瞬又小孩子似的撒娇，“我没力气了。”  
明显是要他抱的意思。  
尼诺更觉不好了。

手上动作却没影响，他稳稳地抱着人进了房间送到那柔软的被子上，道着晚安。  
“尼诺。” 脸红扑扑的人陷在被子里看他，黑暗里那双蓝色眸子清亮的出奇。  
“怎么了？”  
却是摇了摇头没有说话，尼诺有些意外又有些惊喜地眨了眨眼，他笑了笑，“ 那晚安。”

.  
02

“副科长，副科长......”  
モズ看着面前走神不知道走到哪里去的副科长心里一阵纳闷，明明最近也没有很重的视察任务啊。  
“啊？怎么了？”吉恩这才回过神来。  
“ 这是之前的文件，您看看。”モズ递过一份文件，边问他，“ 副科长，您是不是没休息好？”  
“ 啊，没事，我马上看。”  
吉恩拿起文件看了起来，也没有觉得自己走神走了将近一上午的行为有什么不妥。  
モズ早已溜到了姐妹身边开始八卦起来，说着昨天副科长那位好朋友又在下面等他，说不定副科长又被那位帅哥灌醉了。

但谁也不会想到昨夜她的副科长刚度过发情期，他的友人来接他并在满室的信息素中咬下腺体给了他一个自己的标记。  
否则她们的副科长今天能不能来还是个问题。

吉恩其实模模糊糊记得自己昨天晚上的举动，但是他觉得那太超出自己的认知了，上了初中后他可就没再让谁抱过啊！虽然从小看着尼诺抱着萝塔比他这个哥哥还宠溺，可也不会想到还有一天自己居然主动要他抱。  
果然他还是很讨厌Omega这个身份。

但再讨厌他还是得乖乖地在处理完文件后跟着尼诺回了家。  
弗一进门，吉恩就皱了皱眉，满室的烟草味涌上鼻端，不像平时抽的烟那般浓烈，反倒还夹杂着一丝清冷，是很好闻的味道。他环顾了这个小小的房子一眼，有点觉得发情期呆在尼诺家这个决定是个大错误。

"吃巧克力吗？今天刚收到的。”尼诺扔下钥匙给他拿出拖鞋，一边往冰箱那边走去。  
“ 嗯。”吉恩换好鞋解开领带透了透气，外套一扔，身子陷进棕色的小沙发里，向站在冰箱前的人发号施令，“我还想吃草莓，有吗？”  
“ 有，保证让你吃个够。”  
尼诺跑了几趟将茶几给摆满，面包巧克力草莓牛奶应有尽有。

“今天事很多？难得看你这么累的样子？” 尼诺递了杯牛奶塞到他手里，吉恩瞥了瞥手里的牛奶还是喝了一口，在这几天这位友人在某些方面会出奇地固执。  
“ 没有，可能是发情期的影响吧。”  
两人心里同时响起一句话，从前可没有这样过。  
或许谁都知道这次发情期有了异常。

身为alpha，还是一个给了Omega长达十年的标记——即便那是临时标记，也足够让尼诺察觉到身边这个Omega的情绪起伏。一个很糟糕的状态，乱糟糟的情绪包裹着他，甚至都让他不能维持以往的平静。尼诺想，这可不太妙。

“尼诺，有酒吗？”  
尼诺挑了挑眉看他，“你确定要喝酒？”   
“ 嗯。” 吉恩淡淡地点头，或许喝点酒能让他冷静点，弄清楚为什么他这么烦闷。  
于是尼诺拿出了酒，陪着他一块喝，当然大部分酒是进了吉恩的肚子里。  
他也在想。  
这次的异常是信息素的影响，即便吉恩是S级的Omega也逃不开刻在基因里的命运，在逃避这么多年后，终于还是要迎来一个最终标记或是放弃这个身份，放弃腺体。  
他想吉恩应该是知道了些什么，任何层面的察觉。  
他在拖，拖到那一天，不得不告诉他一切的那一天，然后将选择权交给他的王子。  
要么离开，要么继续做他的忠诚的友人。

但事情往往不会按照你所期待的方向发展。

一个身强力壮的alpha就这样被他推倒在床上，眼睁睁的看他将自己的领带解开，粗暴地将自己的双手按在床头上绑了起来。  
“吉恩”，他笑着任他绑上，过于刺激的行为和扑面而来的气息让他的血液都逐渐升温起来，“你喝醉了？”  
他自己都怀疑这人到底醉没醉，这么多年来他在自己面前可是醉过不少回，向来是乖乖巧巧懵懂的很，还会稀里糊涂地抓着黑巧克力往嘴里塞，下一秒就苦的皱起了眉。

“当然..”这位喝醉了的副科长头也不抬的说，“没有！”  
松松散散的金发披在肩上，还带着湿漉漉的水气，连皮肤都泛着柔软香甜的气味，在昏黄的落地灯的映照下，吉恩·欧塔斯身上简直好像在泛着细碎而柔和的光。  
吉恩将他的手牢牢的绑了起来——说是这么说，可是被绑住的人只要稍稍动一下手腕，就会发现他扎得一点也不牢。  
尼诺没有提醒他，不想破坏气氛，还有一点别的用心。  
他发誓，就一点点。

吉恩开始脱他的衣服，手也大胆地伸了进去，尼诺觉得这有些危险。  
他记得十五分钟前他还在看相机里的照片，然后听到铃声他打开了门，然后就被人堵在了门口，两条强韧修长的胳膊紧紧地抱住了他的腰，浑身酒气的人没了骨头似的挂在了他身上，然后——然后就是现在。他身上很快就一丝布料也不剩。  
不，这太危险了。尼诺觉得有必要阻止他了。

吉恩·欧塔斯现在看起来很平静。  
尼诺熟悉他那样的神情，当他思考时或者打定了某种主意之后，他脸上就会露出这种平静的神情，如同无风的天气里的海平面，其下却蕴藏着波涛汹涌。  
这个时候他也猜不到吉恩在想什么了，从前他会把人灌醉，醉了的吉恩很可爱，会缠着他用比平时更柔软的语调问着问那，脸上带着微红，眼里也蒙上一层水色。那是他难得的放肆。

“唔。”吉恩似乎在思考着什么，他抬头正在对上了尼诺的目光，他愣了一会儿，又从沙发上找到一条围巾兜头就给盯着他看的尼诺蒙上了。  
被他这一番动作惊到的尼诺过了好一会儿才意识到他是在害羞。

“吉恩。”他问，“我能看着你吗？。”  
“不好。”吉恩回答道，他的手隔着那条围巾抚上尼诺的脸，那只手很快就向下滑行，尼诺意识到他想解开他的裤子。  
尼诺慌了起来，“ 吉恩！吉恩，先听我说。”  
“先把这围巾扔掉好吗？”  
吉恩想了想，伸手拿掉了围巾却没去看他，继续完成他未完成的事。  
“嘿，吉恩，看看我好吗？”  
吉恩没听他的，他解开了裤子，微凉的手触到了滚烫，混乱的头脑里出现纷乱的画面，烟草味、苹果味混杂在一起的狭小空间；明媚的向日葵、湿漉漉的身体、被汗浸湿的衬衫、带着茧的指腹......  
“嘶——”尼诺再顾不得哄他，三两下挣开了那领带捉住了那作恶的手，却挡不住从身体里沸腾起来的欲火。  
“吉恩，你醉了。”

“不，我没有。”吉恩说，某种奇特的想法飞快的划过他的脑海，还没来得抓住看清就驱使着他的大脑做出了一个惊人的举动。  
他可能想这么做很久了，吉恩想。  
吻开始落在额头上，然后是鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇，他断断续续的吻着尼诺，心里的烦闷却一扫而空。  
或许他早该这么做了。

“吉恩，”尼诺扬了扬脖子，你知道你在干嘛吗?”

吉恩歪了歪头，“在亲你……？”  
尼诺深吸了一口气，被他这自然得不能在自然的姿态给打败了，他报复性的捏了捏面前这张绯红的脸颊。  
他也想喝醉了，并且情愿长醉不醒。尼诺把头靠在了他的的肩膀上。“吉恩，”他低声说了句什么，太过小声到听上去像只闷喉咙里滚了一圈似的。  
胸腔震动着，磁性的声音从他的喉咙里跳了出来，吉恩没听见他说什么，迟疑了一会儿后他搂着尼诺的脖子，对准那滚动的喉结亲了上去。  
尚不等尼诺吃惊，吉恩很快的离开了那里开始继续吻他，从嘴唇到下巴，随后是脖子和锁骨，他情不自禁的发出了一声赞叹和急迫交织的呻吟。下身硬的发疼，他不再任他行动，挣开了那绑着他的领带，抱着人将他压在了身下。  
尼诺喘了几口气，扶着他的头让他看着自己，“ 吉恩，你发情了，我给你临时标记，好吗？”

吉恩眨了眨眼，像是在理解他话里的意思，随即尼诺就看到那眼里泛起点点水色，很难过的样子。  
他觉得自己也跟着难过起来了。  
吉恩抓过他的手就往下探，探到了潮湿诱人的洞口，尼诺都不知道他这脱衣服的速度哪里练得这么快。

“吉恩，你？”尼诺都怀疑自己是不是眼花了。  
“难受，我难受。”吉恩现在又为自己的行为感到羞耻，低下头去不敢看他。  
刚稍作冷却的欲望又一次在他心头爆炸开来，这样的画面背后的行为只要一想想就令人血脉喷张。他急不可耐的仰起头想要避开这诱人的危险，但吉恩扣住他的手不退反进。

柔软的内壁紧紧包裹住他的手，浑身都滚烫起来，得到好处的Omega很轻易地学会了让自己愉悦的方法，口里不断有呻吟泄出。

尼诺注视着他，这是视觉的盛宴，舒展的肩膀和修长的四肢，他微凹的腰窝和结实的腹肌，还有他陷在情欲里的五官，可这并不能满足身体的需要。  
他再也无法忍耐，猛地伸出手臂，紧紧地将自己的珍宝搂进了怀中。  
“嗯！”吉恩惊慌的叫了一声。  
“早就……”尼诺只来得及说了这么一句，他紧接着就将人迎面推倒在大床上，掰开他的两腿加快了手上的动作，额角的汗伴着喘息颤抖着滑落下来掉在吉恩的鼻尖。吉恩抓着他的胳膊，他觉得自己就像个处在风口浪尖的小船随时都有覆灭在这浪涌中的可能，他害怕的尖叫起来。

他低下头想吻自己的怀里的人，又在即将触上的那一瞬间离开，嘴唇便向着另一个目的地而去。眼泪乱糟糟地在脸上流淌，脆弱的脖子被尼诺咬住，好像被猛兽捕获的猎物。  
他快要高潮了。“尼诺……”他意识迷茫的叫着，“尼诺，尼诺……”  
尼诺抱紧了他，手上的动作愈发快了起来，快感一波接着一波涌来，他仿佛失去了一切冷静，他只想紧紧抱住眼前这个人。  
他咬破了后劲上的腺体，将自己的信息素释放进去。

吉恩在他怀中不断地扭动身体，哭着颤抖，吉恩的精液射在他自己的胸膛和脸上，可他顾不上擦去，只是双眼涣散的抱着人不放，鼻子里传出奶声奶气的呻吟。  
他放肆地抱紧了自己的珍宝，两个人紧紧地贴在一起，吉恩将头埋在了他的肩窝里。  
吉恩趴在他肩头轻轻地哭了。  
他很久没这么难过了，为他这不受控制的身体，为尼诺这永远温柔的姿态。

尼诺复杂地看着枕在自己手臂上的人，在深沉夜色里深深叹了一口气。吉恩，我只希望你知道我永远会待在你身边，除非你希望我离开。除非你想。

.

当他醒来时，吉恩正在窗边和谁通话，阳光从窗帘的缝隙间漏进来，他掀起了一个小缝朝外看着。  
“嗯，没问题。”他听见吉恩对着那头说道，“我明天就去比拉区，嗯，我会解决好的。”  
“好，到时候见。”他的话刚说完，就感觉到身后多了道压迫感十足的气息。他转头去看他，尼诺脸上带着笑，从缝隙里透过来的阳光浅浅地照在他身上，像是镀了一层光。  
“早安。”  
他忽略了昨晚的事，也忽略了两人睡在了同一张床上的事实，顶着一张十分冷静的脸道早安。  
“早上好，吉恩。” 尼诺也一如往常笑着回了他的问好。

“要去出差？”他问。  
“……”吉恩明显沉默了一会儿，在犹豫着什么，” 嗯。”  
“有什么问题吗？”尼诺缓慢地开口。  
“ 不，也没什么，只是......算了，我先回去了。” 吉恩想起方才的对话，又想到当初利利乌姆和他说的话，还有最近那些人不同寻常的态度。这其中究竟隐藏着什么呢？

.  
03

春日，祈祷与恋爱

吉恩走的那天一如往常，好似昨夜的一切都是个梦罢了。  
但他开始忙碌起来，一连半个月也没能会巴登。一时也不知道该感叹这工作来的正好还是该惋惜。  
他也没和尼诺联系，那人也心有灵犀地什么消息也没给他发，偶尔在和萝塔聊天时提起他也会马上绕开话题。这些举动挺愚蠢的，他隐隐知道些什么，却又不肯去探究，偏偏那个人就一如往常好像什么也没发生。他刚保证，如果他不主动打破这个僵局，他恐怕就这样一直下去了。

就连萝塔都能察觉到两位哥哥之间的不对劲，但无论问谁都没有得到答案。  
冰面已摇摇欲坠了，但谁也不敢主动踩上那一脚。  
谁知道那一脚下去，会有什么下场呢？

吉恩放下手里的纸往窗外看去，这个冬春交际的月份，早春开的花也逐渐绽开了，今天天气也好，下午的太阳不冷不热，照在人身上暖洋洋的。  
他突然想抽烟。

吉恩起身推开了窗，掏出印有吉祥物图案的火机点燃一根烟，烟雾在口中吞吐，面容也跟着隐藏。 他今天穿的薄，风衣拉下来没穿，只有那套制服在身上，风一吹就裹住他身形，显得愈发清瘦，烟雾也被风吹散。旁边的人顺口问了句还好吗，吉恩摆了摆手示意他不用管自己。

他盯着楼下那抹绿色看了许久，从前他不觉得四季变化有什么好期待或是高兴的，但他这次还真的希望这个春天真的能够带来些什么好运气。

吉恩回到住的地方时已经很晚了，他踉踉跄跄地扶住门框，用智脑刷开了门，然后便失了力气跌坐在门后。  
他还记得打开防护罩，否则信息素飘出去鬼知道会发生什么。

这该死的发情期，明明才刚过去半个月。已经紊乱到这个程度了吗？或许他该考虑预订个腺体切除手术了。  
信息素在空气中暴露出来，几乎要把周身的空气都清空，但不够，他渴望的味道在哪？在哪？  
吉恩迷糊地找寻着什么，制服被他乱七八糟地解开，他隐隐闻到熟悉的味道，可又不知道从何而来。Omega焦躁起来。  
他在口袋里摸到个奇怪的东西，他闭上眼思考这个形状究竟是什么东西。他用力捏了捏，柔软的物体就顺着力道陷了进去，他拎出来那个东西闻了闻。  
瞬间僵住了身体，信息素从鼻尖进入身体，只一点残余的味道也叫他一瞬软了腰。

吉恩睁开眼看着手里这个白胖子，心里有点想骂人，又觉得委屈。  
尼诺......

吉恩抓着那个玩偶靠在墙壁上，闻着那一点点信息素，开始想着这个东西在尼诺那里待了多久才会沾染上他的信息素啊，再说了，这种东西不应该送给萝塔吗？  
啊，好热啊，为什么这么热呢？

这次真的只有他一个人了，被本能支配了的身体，会做出什么举动呢？果然还是做个beta比较好，或许就没有这么多烦恼了。  
可会不会他和尼诺就一直处在那个安全线上呢，谁也不踏出一步。

又是为什么监视着自己呢？又是从什么时候开始的呢？这样看来他还真是永远克制理性啊，无论怎样都能找到那个合适自己的位置待着。

可是，我不想。  
都说枯木逢春，榆木逢朝。现在都春天了，你不来，那就我来走向你吧。

.

Tell you

吉恩觉得自己快要被烧死了。  
恍惚间他居然听到尼诺在叫自己，他费力地睁开眼去看，还真的看到了自己那位友人，一脸焦急。  
“尼诺？” 为什么你看起来这么急呢？  
“ 吉恩......" 尼诺也再顾不上等他清醒，先咬下那块皮肉，传递着自己的信息素。

“ 尼诺，我有点想你。你为什么不来呢？不是要监视我吗？还是说你已经可以做到不被我察觉了？”  
“ 你什么也不说，为什么呢？时机没到吗？到底隐瞒了什么呢？”吉恩感受到身边浓烈的信息素味道，他安心地窝进了他的怀里。

信息素一点点透过腺体，安抚着不安的Omega，吉恩窝在怀里睡了过去。  
尼诺松开嘴，解开大衣将人抱起来匆匆赶去医院。

“ 信息素已经很紊乱了，没法再用临时标记的方法度过发情期了，你也知道，他最近的发情期都不稳定吧，只能给他完全标记。他是个Omega，还是S级的Omega，再这样下去，他身体会坏的。”  
“ 那能做腺体清除手术吗？”  
隔着门缥缈的说话声断断续续的传来，吉恩睁开眼往门外看去，他伸手摸了摸脖子上的标记。尼诺咬的很用力，从未有过这么深的标记。

“ 腺体清除？你知道你在说什么吗？”医生难以置信地开口。  
“ 我知道。” 他听见尼诺过了好一会儿才回应，那家伙此时脸上恐怕很沮丧吧。

脚步声响起，他对上那双眼睛。  
“ 吉恩......你醒了。”  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“医生！”

“ 我没事，你过来。”吉恩阻止了他想要去叫医生的行为，得到alpha信息素的抚慰后身体已经安静下来了。  
“ 尼诺，先不说我的身体，有些事你是不是该和我说一说，比如说，施内公主。”  
尼诺扶着他的手一僵，“ 你知道了？”  
还以为可以多贪恋一会儿。

.

最后的决定还是去做腺体清除手术。  
即便医生再怎么苦口婆心的劝说也没能将之劝回，于是便抓着尼诺这个alpha狠狠一顿骂。  
手术预约在下周。

尼诺再安排好了一切后便想要离开，吉恩冷冷地靠在门边头一次用那样凌厉的眼神看他，“ 你就当做什么也没发生？”  
尼诺站在原地没动也没开口。  
“ 尼诺，你到底在想什么呢？这么多年，你居然......"吉恩说到这笑了起来，这么多年啊，明明不用的，明明可以拥有自己的人生的，明明不用强颜欢笑。

“ 是为什么呢？”为什么一直留在他身边。  
“当初说乐在其中，又是什么意思呢？为什么如何又想走呢？” 吉恩一步步靠近，一步步紧逼。

“ 吉恩......" 尼诺低着头，眉目隐在阴影里，吉恩却觉得他快要哭了。  
“ 尼诺，你喜欢我吗？” 

尼诺愕然地抬头，他甚至怀疑自己听错了，长期以来藏于心底的那份情愫就这样被宣之于口，他想要逃走了。  
“ 尼诺。”

“是。”尼诺笑了笑终于抬起头来，“ 我爱你。”  
“ 从什么时候开始我也不知道，等到察觉就已经晚了，本来想着就这样一直陪在你身边也挺好的，过去的很多年，以后的很多年。”  
“呵，只是没想到，终究还是被你察觉了。”

“ 没关系。”   
吉恩也笑了，他走到尼诺身边，蓝色眸子里盛满笑意，他朝着这个一直在他身边的alpha伸出手去，“ 我们还会有很多年，尼诺，要和我一直在一起吗？”

尼诺去看那双手，他被话里蕴含的巨大惊喜诱惑了。  
他想，他得赶紧抓住这双手，再不放开了。

春风舒暖，他接到了一片真心。  
这足够他窃喜一辈子。

.

长期抑制发情期的后果便是这次来势汹汹的发情。  
他们刚从街上回来，手里采购回来的点心水果都来不及放好被随意地扔在了地上。

只走到卧室这几步路吉恩已经抓着他的衣领喘得不行。还抓得紧得很，尼诺把他放到床上他也不肯松手，尼诺笑了笑索性不脱了，就让他攥着安心。  
吉恩被前所未有的发情热冲昏了头，哼哼唧唧的在他身下难耐地扭，像只粘人的猫第一次被人抱进怀里顺毛，不知该怎么撒娇才好。他湿湿的喘息，眉头紧紧皱着，想好索取更多来满足却只会贴在身下挤蹭，勾得尼诺忍不住低头含了他的下唇吻住他。  
他温柔地侵入口腔，拐了他的软舌缠吮，亲得他口中津液都含不住，手上是不断缱绻的轻触安抚，即便在这个时候他也不愿意强硬，他想给他的小王子所有的温柔。

柔软的腺体被扫弄舔舐，津液伴着信息素交融，再分不出你我。  
虽然动作极尽温柔，但尼诺丝毫没有放过他的意思，直到吉恩伸出手去推他，他才松开人给以喘息的机会。

尼诺马上又去亲他，一边剥了他的居家长裤，隔着已经被粘湿的底裤揉他两把，揉得吉恩闷哼一声。  
最后一点布料也被褪下，里面正湿得泥泞一片。他分开他的腿，手指轻易就顶开湿软的穴口，捅进去撑开拨弄。吉恩被揉按得不住呻吟，他弄得他舒服，却不够。他不明白尼诺还在担心什么，顾虑什么，他的身心都在期待着要接纳他。  
于是吉恩曲起腿去蹭他，催促着他，用湿漉漉的眼去看他，用毫不自知的美去诱惑他。他一动情身上的香来得更是馥郁，散发的香气却甜得撩人，引人迷醉，好像吃了酒心巧克。尼诺撑着身子神色看了他一眼，在吻上他的那一刻抽出插在他体内扩张的手指，将自己全部挺了进去。

肉刃拓开娇嫩的甬道，正碾着他体内那处腺体顶过去，再把他里面填得满满当当。又酸又酥麻，是前28年从未有过的感觉，舒服到让人想尖叫，于是他就真的叫了出来。闷在嗓子里的轻哼和喘息，还未曾出格便叫他身上的人发狂。

他推高他的双腿抵着那里快而大力的动起来。没有循序渐进、没有体贴适应，有的只是凶如打桩的操干，每一次都退至穴口，再重新全部捅进去。刺激得他想呻吟出声，可还未出口就被尼诺全部吞下，好像堵住那些撩人甜腻的声音就能让自己保持些冷静似的。  
无人吭声，只有那接连处的撞击声与搅弄的水声在室内响起，却更淫糜得不能入耳。

迷茫中，吉恩觉得自己快要被尼诺就这样一口吃掉了，他经不住这从未有过的凶狠，攀在他脖颈上的手无力地松了下来落到枕头上，手指无助地蜷着，似是等待被人捉起牵握。  
尼诺看见了，他把他的手展开，手指插进他指缝里，与他十指相扣在一起。

他眼尾都染上潮红，自下而上瞧着他，信任却慌乱，还有耽于情欲的迷茫。那眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛一个劲儿地抖，像是被欺负得快要哭了，那蓝色便愈发幽深，一眼望进去好似要把他的魂都吸走。  
尼诺用另一只手去捞他的双腿将之扣在自己腰间，然而轻松地摸到那漂亮的脊背处，将人紧紧扣进怀里，与之抵死缠绵。  
细密的亲吻落在额间，他享受那体内缠绵的紧致与热情的吸吮。他想温柔对他，多宠宠他，如同很多个往日。但现在不行，发情期中的身体只有这样才能满足欲求。  
那处紧紧裹住在体内驰骋的性器，不顾主人初次承受情热的生涩，只不住地收缩挤压，用力顶撞，展露所有被深埋在心间的心思。  
吉恩清楚地看到，他的索求，他的温柔，他的一切，他在一片满足中迎来高潮。

酥麻酸胀的快感如暴雨袭来，全涌到身下那个热得仿佛要化了的地方，汇聚在那里，却无法纾解。  
吉恩难耐得不住摇头，呻吟都带上了可怜的鼻音。  
"呜、尼诺……"  
他本能地喊着尼诺，简直不讲道理，在表明心意后的发情期怎么还能奢望这个alpha放过他。

尼诺当然没有打算放过他。  
这个人，吉恩·欧塔斯，他自小注视着的人，现在就躺在他身下叫着他的名字，里面又夹他夹得那么紧，甜香浮动，整个人都在勾引他。  
身体在不自觉地颤抖，柔软的内壁更抽搐般绞紧，催促这个强大的Alpha进入生殖腔，为他成结，彻底占有他。

实在太折磨人。  
尼诺吐出口气，从他体内稍抽出些，直起身将吉恩的腿挂到肩上，换了个角度再次顶入。他温柔地顶在他的腔口，碰到了很窄很软的一条小缝，他刚一碰那里就发着抖凹陷进去，仿佛再用些力就能彻底顶开，将他彻底标记。  
吉恩呜咽着哆嗦起来，那个地方的一切他都只在医生嘴里听过，他也从未想过，那是他的生殖腔，他知道是Omega成结标记的地方，会留下一个不可逆转的标记，会在那里孕育生命。  
但一切只是文字。  
这一刻他本能地意识到，尼诺这么闯进来的意味。  
他将属于尼诺。

吉恩·欧塔斯第一次觉得Omega真的处在一个很弱势的地位，浓烈的alpha信息素包裹着他，他几乎已经没有了理智，只想叫这个人完完全全标记他，拥有他，从未如此想要自己属于一个人像他想要尼诺属于自己。

尼诺轻轻顶着那里，顶得他的腔口软软开合，快感密密麻麻地涌上来，舒服得溺人，又温柔得让人想流泪。  
迷蒙的脸色上浮上一层浅红，眼角都溢出点点泪水来，他主动吻住他的alpha，让他进到生殖腔，彻底标记了自己。  
高潮的余韵中没有人说话，好一会儿尼诺才抱着他发出低沉又满足的笑意，吉恩也顺从地窝在了那宽厚的怀里，或许是受到Omega信息素的影响或许是其他，主动地手脚并用抱住了自己的alpha，一时间尼诺觉得自己像是抱了只树袋熊在怀里，他笑出声，一个吻落在那跳跃的金色发间。  
休息了一会儿，尼诺坐起了身调整了一下坐姿好让他在怀里靠得省力舒服些。打开床边的抽屉拿出巧克力和苹果派，打算喂他吃几口好补充些体力。  
压抑了这么久的发情期，很快第二波发情热就会来。尼诺单手掰开一块巧克力递到他嘴边，慵懒的语调像是在哄他，“吉恩，吃点巧克力？”  
吉恩抬起脸，看到递到面前的巧克力安静地张嘴吃了，还舔了舔尼诺手上因体温过高化掉的一点巧克力渍。很无意识的举动，自己尚未发觉，先叫身边的alpha软了整个心去。  
等两人解决掉那些巧克力和苹果派后，吉恩又黏到了怀里，尼诺还以为是发情热到了，却是一个索吻。  
尼诺嘴角勾起一个弧度，扣住他的头低头吻他，口腔里还有他喜欢的巧克力味，浓郁的香气香气又涌出来了，混着方才释放的信息素，混合成了雨后的花。  
春雨滋润后最最明媚的色泽与香气。

这个吻也越来越粘，从余韵的温存变作催情的瘾。第二波发情热也随着香气来了，吉恩坐在他怀里，仰头去亲他，胸膛相贴，说我想唱首歌给你听。

上一次他的心这么柔软的时候，是妈妈教他唱这支歌的时候，后来他又和妈妈一起教给了妹妹。所以现在，吉恩也想唱给尼诺听。

尼诺听到了熟悉的歌声，在跨过无数梦境后带着轻柔的香气席卷过来，与记忆重叠，又飘向未来。

“在余下的年月里，我将以爱人的身份光明正大地注视着你。”


End file.
